The Depressed Dog
by DecaTilde
Summary: It's past December, but Cybrawler253 still hadn't continued her fanfic, "Life of Stewie", like she said she would. Well, it has fallen upon me to develop a sequel to it. When Brian begins to miss Stewie, he gets rather depressed. Can he snap out of this depression from the loss of his best friend, even with the addition of a new family member?
1. The Farmer's Market and the Funeral

_The Depressed Dog_

A sequel to Cybrawler253's fanfic, _Life of Stewie_

by LDEJRuff

* * *

Note from Cybrawler253: I've gotten a couple of requests to make another chapter, so...I guess I'll make another chapter! I've got an idea on how I want to go about doing this, so I'm planning on updating sometime this December.

* * *

Author's note: It's already past December, and Cybrawler253 still hasn't added another chapter. I guess it's fallen upon me to continue the story for her. I hope she would appreciate it if I continue the story for her.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Farmer's Market and the Funeral

* * *

It's been a day since Stewie sacrificed himself to save Brian's life. After he died, Brian once had thoughts of suicide, until Stewie's ghost urged him to keep living on.

Anyway, Brian was still asleep inside Stewie's crib, still shedding tears of grief. However, Stewie's memory still helped him cope through the loss.

"Oh, Stewie," Brian said. "If only we hadn't gone to the dump to destroy the time machine, you'd..." It was when he realized something. "Wait," he continued, slightly brightening. "That's it! All I have to do is build my own time machine, then I can go back and save Stewie!"

* * *

Brian waited until it was time to go to the Farmer's Market with the rest of the Griffins. While there, Brian noticed the Kabobs stand, where Stewie's supplier, Yousef, was. Brian ran over there, and Yousef noticed that Stewie was not with the family.

"You must be Brian," Yousef said. "Stewie told me much about you. I see that he isn't with the family this time. How so?"

"It's a very sad story," Brian replied, "and I'll tell you about it later. But right now, I need some parts for a mainframe I have to construct."

"Wait, you're looking for a titanium capacitor?" Yousef asked. "Sorry, but there isn't any way to get those anymore."

"What do you mean?" Brian replied.

"Well, this one guy who made those for me drew a doodle of Mohammad, so he's not around anymore. He wasn't even doing it on purpose, just absentmindedly while talking on the phone. But it was Mohammad, so...you know."

Brian sighed. "Well, thanks anyway." With that, Brian walked back, disappointed. "Without a capacitor, it'll be impossible to build a working time machine. I guess this means that Stewie is...really gone for good."

* * *

A few days have passed, and nearly all of Quahog was at the Cemetery for Stewie's funeral. Brian and nearly the rest of the Griffins were near Stewie's casket. Among the guests attending were Brian's gay cousin, Jasper, and his spouse, Ricardo.

"Hey, Jasper," Brian greeted sadly. "Thanks for coming. Stewie would be very happy you came."

"No problem, Brian," Jasper replied. "I'm really sorry for your loss. You know, Ricardo and I don't usually attend funerals for babies. But since he was your friend, I really wanted to come."

"That would really mean a lot to me," Brian said. "But Stewie was more than just a friend." He sighed. _"Much_ more."

"Where's Dad?" Meg asked Chris. "We're going to be starting soon."

"Oh, he's here," Chris answered her. "He just insisted on being the mysterious man who watches the funeral from across the street in the rain."

As Chris implied, their dad, Peter, was watching the funeral from across the street in the rain.

"Then," Chris continued, "he's going to be the rich guy in the limo who drives by the funeral and shows no emotion."

Immediately following Chris's previous statement, Peter was inside a limousine and was emotionless.

"And now," Chris continued, "he's gonna be the old platoon mate who comes to pay his respects."

Contrary to what Chris said, Peter was dressed as someone else. "I decided to be the mistress who no one knew about 'til now, instead," he said.

* * *

The funeral had begun.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming today," Lois addressed the attendees sadly. "I know Peter wanted to say a few words." With that, she allowed Peter to deliver a eulogy.

Pulling out a piece of paper, Peter began with a greeting, "Hi, everybody. Um, I guess the _first_ thing I wanna say is, if you're not gonna have your cupcake, I will have it. There is only enough for one per person." With that, he put the paper away. "Well, that's all I've prepared. Okay, I'm winging it now." He then sighed sadly. "Oh, boy," he continued. "this is, um this is probably the worst pain I've ever had to go through, and I've sprained my ankle twice. Um, the truth is, Stewie wasn't just our baby. He was the one who brought our family together. I know a lot of us don't know _much_ about him, but he was starting to get a fresh start. And..." He broke into tears before continuing. "I-I'm gonna spend the rest of my life missing him."

"We're _all_ gonna miss him, Peter," Lois consoled. "We're all gonna miss him very much."

The attendees all began to cry tears of sadness, except for Glen Quagmire, who was rather cross.

"Dammit," he whispered. "Why the hell couldn't it have been that son of a bitch, Brian?"

Stewie's casket was lowering, and Brian was wiping his tears away. Before the lowering stopped, as he was watching, Brian threw one last rose to the casket.

 _"Goodbye, my friend,"_ he thought.


	2. Adoption

_The Depressed Dog_

A sequel to Cybrawler253's fanfic, _Life of Stewie_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - Adoption

* * *

A month had passed, and the Griffins were having breakfast. Lois was about to serve a plate to the empty high chair when she realized that there was nobody there to serve it to.

"My God," Lois frowned. "I almost served Stewie again. I can't believe he's been gone a whole month."

"Yeah," Meg agreed, looking down at her plate. "I can't believe I've gone through a whole month without a little brother."

"Hey, what about me?" Chris replied. "I'm your little brother, too."

"Oh, yeah," Meg realized.

"You know, Lois began, "I hate to say it, but I'm starting to think the only way to stop missing Stewie is...to adopt another child."

"Or do we all get Ghostbuster jumpsuits with our names on them?" Peter replied. "Who you gonna call? The Griffins."

"I'm serious, Peter," Lois insisted. "I know it might take time to find the right kid, but I really feel like it might be the best way for us to move on."

"Yeah, Dad," Chris agreed.

"That _would_ be nice," Meg added.

"All right," Peter reluctantly agreed, "well, I guess it couldn't hurt to look."

"I don't know, guys," Brian disagreed. "It just wouldn't be the same without Stewie. I mean, I miss him more than _any_ of you, but at least now nobody's forcing us to watch those boring nature documentaries."

"Brian, hold that thought," Lois replied, "because later, I'm going to remind you about all the things that are wrong with that statement."

"Well," Brian sighed, "the least you could do is get a new dog."

"A new dog?" Lois replied. "I don't know if we can do that, Brian. Remember New Brian? He committed suicide due to the demons inside him slowly tearing him apart."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Lois," Peter disagreed. "I think it's best to go with Brian's plan."

"Very well," Lois sighed. "We'll decide on _what_ we bring when we bring it."

* * *

Hours have passed to nighttime, and Brian stayed at home alone. He was busy watching another nature documentary in the living room when the station wagon pulled in. When Peter opened the door, Brian greeted him.

"So, have you decided on who you're bringing home?" he asked.

"Actually, we _already_ brought him home," Peter replied. "And I think you're going to like him."

"Great," Brian said, rather unimpressed.

"Brian," Peter continued, "I'd like to introduce...Vinny."

With that, a tan dog who was was exactly the same size as Brian, but a different breed, looked like either a Pit Bull or a cross between an Italian Greyhound and a German Shepherd, had some cream white fur from his nose all the way to his belly, and was wearing a black collar with a tag, came in. This was Vinny, the Griffins' newest dog, and Brian's new adoptive little brother. Brian's eyes widened.

"Hello, Brian," Vinny greeted in a Brooklyn accent that sounded like Paulie Gualtieri from _The Sopranos_. "It's good to finally meet you."

"You got a new dog?" Brian asked Peter.

"Yeah," Peter replied. "You were the one who suggested it."

"But...how?"

"Oh, it was a coin toss decision."

 **Cutaway:** We see, Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris on the street. Lois was holding a coin.

"Okay, guys," Lois said. "It all depends on the flip of this coin. Heads, we go to the orphanage to adopt a new child. Tails, we go to the pet store to find another family dog, and a friend for Brian."

With that, Lois flipped the coin, and when it landed on Lois' wrist, she uncovered it, and saw that it was the reverse side that won.

"Well," Lois shrugged, "tails it is."

Back to the living room. The rest of the family was inside.

"Hey, you guys got a good banging-broads couch, you know that?" Vinny commented.

"Vinny, you must be starving," Lois said to the new dog. "What can I make you for dinner?"

"Are you kidding?" Vinny replied. "You're a hardworking lady. So, tonight, I'm gonna make _you_ dinner."

Lois was in awe. "Wow," she said. "Well, thank you, Vinny."

"I," Brian began, shrugging, "I can't believe you got a new dog. What about me?"

"Hey, you're still my buddy," Peter answered. "Vinny's just a new addition to the family. Trust me, the two of you are gonna get along fine."

Vinny then addressed Chris. "Hey, you. What's _your_ name?"

"Chris," Chris answered.

"How about I call you 'hat boy'?" Vinny requested.

"Hell, yeah!" Chris exclaimed, excited.

"Lower your voice, Chris," Lois said.

"It's 'hat boy', bitch!" Chris shouted.

"Wow, look at you, Vinny," Peter said to the new dog. "It's like you're already part of the family."

"Yeah," Brian chuckled sarcastically. "Imagine that."


	3. Acceptance

_The Depressed Dog_

A sequel to Cybrawler253's fanfic, _Life of Stewie_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - Acceptance

* * *

The following afternoon, after Peter introduced Vinny to Glen and Joe at the Drunken Clam, the two sat on the living room couch drinking cans of beer.

"Oh, boy, Vinny," Peter said. "Hanging out with you has been the best. You want another beer?

"No," Vinny responded, confusing Peter. "I'd love one!"

The two laughed.

"What...What the first thing you said was..." Peter began before trailing off to another laugh. "Oh, my God! You're on, you're, like, on another level, Vinny!"

With that, Vinny gave his can to Peter, who then took both cans out to recycle.

"Yeah, another level," Brian repeated, still depressed, getting Vinny's attention. He was sitting by the couch.

"What's wrong, Brian?" Vinny asked, getting off the couch. "You look like a piece of spaghetti on the street."

"I don't want to talk about it," Brian replied.

"What is it you don't want to talk about, B?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Vinny," Brian repeated.

"Oh, I see," Vinny said.

"By the way, where are you originally from?" Brian asked him.

Vinny answered, "The Manton Avenue section of North Providence. Used to be heavily-attired, now lousy with Dominicans."

"Well," Brian chuckled, "you and I _are_ pretty much on the same level of racism. I get _mine_ from my father's genes. He got hit by a milk truck."

"You don't say," Vinny replied, wide-eyed. _"My_ father was drowned to death in a bird bath by an officer of the law. His will just said, 'Kick Jimmy in the sack for me. Go Eagles.'"

"My sympathies, Vinny," Brian said, sharing his condolences.

"Don't worry about it," Vinny replied. "He was a scumbag."

"Hey, Vinny, you want to see a puppet show?" Peter called from hallway. "They all got leather jackets!"

"You wanna come see the show?" Vinny asked Brian.

"No thanks, Vinny," Brian shook his head. "You go on ahead. I'm just going to sit here and mope."

As Vinny walked on, he looked at Brian sadly. "Boy, Brian's as sad as _I_ was when I saw _Les Misérables_."

 **Cutaway:** We're at a movie theater, where Vinny had just seen _Les Misérables_ , and began to shed a tear.

"My, that sure was a sad movie," Vinny whispered. "But it _does_ have a happy ending."

* * *

The next day, Vinny sat in the kitchen, about as depressed as Brian was. Lois took notice when she saw him.

"What's wrong, Vinny?" she asked.

"Oh, it's Brian," Vinny answered. "I just can't help feeling sorry for him. He's been moping all day yesterday."

Lois understood. "I know how that feels, Vinny," she said. "Maybe you should go talk to him. He's outside on the lawn."

Vinny looked behind himself and saw that Brian was indeed on the lawn. He looked sadly as he was holding a ray gun that used to belong to Stewie. Vinny took it upon himself and exited the kitchen, going to the back of the house where Brian was. He noticed the gun Brian was holding.

"Brian?" Vinny began. "What are you doing with that toy space blaster?"

"Oh," Brian said, getting up. "It isn't a toy. It's a real ray gun."

"A ray gun?" Vinny repeated, wide-eyed. "I thought it only existed in science fiction. Where'd you get it?"

"It belonged to Stewie," Brian answered.

"Stewie?" Vinny repeated. "Nobody ever said a word about Stewie."

"He died recently," Brian replied. "That's the reason I'm so depressed. He was my best friend. You're not supposed to lose your best friend, ever, even at a very young age."

Vinny finally understood how Brian felt. "Look, Brian," he began, "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you're gonna be okay."

"How do you know?" Brian asked, about to cry.

"Because," Vinny answered, "I once had a thing, uh, happen to _me_ with some stuff."

"Really?" Brian replied, slightly brightening. "That's what's happening to _me_ , stuff!"

"You know, before your family found me at the shop, I lived with an old man named Leo," Vinny said. "It was just him and me in a tiny apartment, and we got pretty tight. He kinda became my whole world. By the time he passed away, it was real tough."

"So," Brian began, "how did _he_ die?"

Vinny answered, "He tried to go to a yoga class, and on the first pose, his ball sack split in half."

"Really?" Brian asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, it was on _Dateline_ , it was a whole thing," Vinny shrugged. "Anyway, I guess Leo was kinda like _my_ Stewie."

"Well," Brian began, "so, how'd you get over him?"

"Well," Vinny began, sitting down, "I met your family at the pet store. When I saw them looking for a dog, and sensing they'd lost one of their own, I kinda sensed they were all going through the same feelings of loss that _I_ was. And it made me think, 'Hey, maybe I was meant to find these guys. Maybe we were meant to be together.'"

"You know what, Vinny?" Brian said, starting to smile. "I'm beginning to think that may be true."

Vinny chuckled in a gesture. "Bring it in, B."

With that, Brian gave his new brother a heartwarming hug.

"Hey, Brian," Vinny said as Brian let go, "since you and I are brothers and all, maybe you can answer me some'n. Why does your living room smell so much like puke? Somebody throw up a lot in there once?"

"Well, Vinny," Brian chuckled, "you have a lot of stories to catch up on. Most of them are on DVD."

"Oh, cool," Vinny replied. "Like, uh, by season and stuff?"

Brian chuckled. "Well, rather like by volume."

* * *

Later that night, after Brian had shown Vinny the first few episodes from Volume One (Seasons One and Two), Lois had noticed that the two were warming up.

"Well, Brian," Lois said, " _you_ seem to be in a better mood."

"Well, Lois," Brian replied, "thanks to Vinny, I think I'll like having a little brother around."

"Okay, Vinny, time for bed," Lois said to Vinny. "I'll tell Peter to turn off the nightlight this time."

"No!" Peter shouted from inside the bedroom. "I need it for in case there's witches!"

"You know, actually, Lois," Vinny began, "I think I'll sleep with Brian tonight."

"Well, isn't that nice," Lois said, smiling. As she was about to walk up the stairs to the bedroom, she continued, "Good night, you two."

As Lois walked up the stairs, Vinny asked, "Where do you sleep, Brian?"

"In Stewie's old bedroom," Brian answered. "I had to sleep all month in Stewie's crib, but I think I'll replace it with a queen-sized bed so I can share it with you."

"Well, that's something," Vinny said.

"Hey," a witch, who suddenly came in, began to the two dogs, "you guys know which room is Peter's?"

"Up the stairs, across the hall," Brian answered.

The witch walked up the stairs. Pause. "Ah, it's too bright in there," she called. "Never mind."

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
